Mario Marella
= Background = = WWEF = The Beginning of the Future Dante Xerxes entered the WWEF as Zexion as he became the fastest rising superstar in the WWEF, he changed his name after confirming to everyone that Zexion was only lies to the people of what he really is and what his true identity is. He won the United States Championship againest Anubis in a Chain Match in a regular Thursday Night Throwdown Show. He participated in the Gate to Oblivion match at Payday where he won and was granted his desire in the WWEF. Later through the show, he cashed in his desire and defeated Crazy Chris for the WWEF Championship. Dante Xerxes become one of the 1st 2 Title Holders alongside Mantrate, they both had bad blood with each other as since the debut of Dante in the WWEF, he and Mantrate never got along. Dante Xerxes and Mantrate then battled it out at Passing the Pain PPV for all the titles to be on the line on a Three Stages of Hell Match.. the first 2 matches were Inferno Matches as the last match was a no-DQ match as Dante lost after going through the tables and shocking losing the WWEF Championship and United States Championship. After Dante Xerxes' Ultimate Fallout at Passing the Pain PPV, he had quited the dreaded WWEF which he endured many attacks and disrespect after he had his greatest falldown by losing the WWEF Title and United States Title. The Era of D2X. Bigger. Badder. Better. Dante Xerxes returned to the WWEF, as he brought himself back with his own technology. As he adapted his demonic character to a more complex futuristic technological character. He adapted the nickname "D2X" and a new finisher and a new entrance music. He returned on the WWEF and MWF PPV, New Year's Evolution. He came back and caused WWEF to lose their Main Event by stabbing a crow bar on Aaron Hatred's back and giving the Codebreaker to Mantrate, he then placed Alex Falcon's body over both of them as MWF won the match. D2X also shocked the world of sports entertainment by becoming the new General Manager of the WWEF, he destroyed the destined WWEF and MWF merge by declaring it so on his behalf. He has also made his debut in the MWF againest his first opponent in the MWF, Lethal Charge. After the no show of all the competitors of the Intercontinental Championship match, Alex Falcon vacated the MWF Intercontinental Championship and placed it on the line during the Dante Xerxes vs. Lethal Charge match up. After a long battle, Dante Xerxes made Lethal Charge tap out to the Walls of Xerxes and became the new MWF Intercontinental Champion. Dante Xerxes went on to join the MEW and became a successful World Heavyweight Champion and has been rivaling with Maxx Rayne for many months now. After losing the MEW World Heavyweight Championship he had went into surgery from an injuryed bicep tear. It's Time To Feel the M A G i X! D2X Is Back With Style! Dante Xerxes returned to MEW with a new gimmick and name, Mario Marella. He came back and defeated Maxx Rayne to win the World Heavyweight Championship for the 13th time, revealing a new style of his own, developing from the computer styled D2X to the more in-style retro "Magix". Mario Marella has been successful throughout his career, and continues to reign as champion. = Moves = Finishers: *'XTC (Jumping cutter)' *Xpo-Sur! (Superkick) *Phrantic Syn (Gogoplata) *Pulsar (Punt kick to the head) Theme *'"My Curse" by Killswitch Engage' *"This Is The New Sh*t" by Marilyn Manson Nicknames *'Magix' *D2X *The One-X Superstar Titles * MEW World Heavyweight Championship (18 times) * MEW United States Championship (4 times) * MEW Intercontinental Championship (2 times) * MEW Tag Team Championship (6 times) * XCW Championship (7 times) * MWF Intercontinental Championship (1 time) * MWF Mr. Money In The Bank (1 time) * WWEF Championship (2 times) * WWEF United States Championship (1 time) * WWEF Mr. Gate to Oblivion (1 time) = Federations = *Muli Empire Wrestling (MEW) - Wrestler *X-Stream Championship Wrestling (XCW) - Wrestler *Myspace Wrestling e-Fed (MWF) - Wrestler *World Wrestling eFederation (WWEF) - Wrestler = Random Facts = *Mario's Favorite Raw Superstar on WWE is Randy Orton *Mario's Favorite Smackdown Superstar on WWE is Edge *Mario's Favorite ECW Superstar on WWE is Evan Bourne *Mario's Favorite TNA Superstar is Kurt Angle = Accomplishments = * The 1st Winner of the 1st Ever Gate to Oblivion Match * The General Manager of the WWEF (January 2008 - April 2008) * The Longest Reigning MEW World Heavyweight Champion * The Longest Reigning MWF Intercontinental Champion * The Longest Reigning WWEF Champion and WWEF United States Champion